The present invention relates to a ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool which is fitted on a penis root and an accommodating device therefor.
A large number of annular sexually sensitive portion stimulating rings, mounted on the root of a male penis for inducing erection of the male penis and keeping the male penis erected have been developed. These tools are intended to maintain an erected state by squeezing the root of the male penis.
A penis erection inducing tool disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-11935 is a representation of these sexually sensitive portion stimulating rings. In the penis erection inducing tool, a plurality of annular squeezing tools are mounted on the root of the penis in such a way that the one having a small diameter is mounted on the rear side of the penis root, whereas the one having a large diameter is mounted on the front side thereof to induce erection of the penis and maintain an erected state.
However, the above-described conventional tool is intended to stimulate the male penis but not intended to stimulate the female sexual organ.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sexually sensitive portion stimulating ring capable of giving a female a feeling of sexual pleasure by stimulating a female sexual organ during sexual intercourse.
To achieve this object, the present invention has the characteristics described in each item of the scope of claims.
Specifically, in the invention described in claim 1, there is provided a ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool including an elastically deformable ring body, a first displacement portion which is provided on the ring body and is elastically displaced to an inner side in a widthwise direction of the ring body when the ring body is pressed in the widthwise direction of the ring body, and a second displacement portion which is provided on the ring body and is displaced to an outer side in the widthwise direction of the ring body with a displacement of the first displacement portion to the inner side in the widthwise direction of the ring body. The second displacement portion is constructed as a female sexual organ stimulating portion.
Owing to the above-described construction, with the displacement of the first displacement portion to the inner side in the widthwise direction of the ring, the second displacement portion serving as the female sexual organ stimulating portion displaces to the outer side in the widthwise direction of the ring. Therefore, during sexual intercourse, it is possible to give a feeling of sexual pleasure to a female.
In this case, according to the invention specified in claim 2, the second displacement portion makes an outward displacing motion in the widthwise direction of the ring body while the second displacement portion is displaced outwardly in a radial direction of the ring body. According to the invention specified in claim 3, a peripheral portion of the second displacement portion makes an outwardly spreading motion in the widthwise direction of the ring body, with an inner peripheral portion of the second displacement portion in the radial direction of the ring body serving as a supporting point.
In the invention described in claim 4, there is provided a ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool including a ring body that is elastically deformable. The ring body has an inner ring, approximately U-shaped in section, having a groove open in a peripheral direction thereof; and an outer ring which has a female sexual organ stimulating portion and is fitted in the groove of the inner ring. When the inner ring deforms elastically upon receipt of a pressing force from opposite sides thereof in a widthwise direction of the ring body, the inner ring presses the outer ring, thus moving the female sexual organ stimulating portion.
As described above, the inner ring deforms elastically upon receipt of the pressing force from the opposite sides thereof in the widthwise direction of the ring body, thus pressing the outer ring and moving the female sexual organ stimulating portion. Thus, during sexual intercourse, it is possible to give a female a feeling of sexual pleasure.
In the invention described in claim 5, there is provided a ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool including an outer ring, approximately U-shaped in section, which has a pair of thick-walled portions whose inner-side surfaces confront each other and a curved portion connecting both thick-walled portions to each other; and an inner ring, approximately U-shaped in section, having a groove open in a peripheral direction thereof. The outer ring is fitted in the groove of the inner ring. Upon receipt of a pressing force applied to an outer-side surface of the inner ring, both tips of the U-shaped inner ring press outer-side surfaces of both thick-walled portions of the outer ring to allow both thick-walled portions to make a rotary motion with an end at the side of the curved portion of an inner-side surface of each of both thick-walled portions of the outer ring operating as a supporting point so that both thick-walled portions stimulate a female sexual organ.
As described above, upon receipt of the pressing force applied to the outer-side surface of the inner ring, both tips of the U-shaped inner ring press the outer-side surfaces of both thick-walled portions of the outer ring to allow each of both thick-walled portions to make a rotary motion with the end at the side of the curved portion of the inner-side surface of both thick-walled portions of the outer ring operating as the supporting point so that both thick-walled portions stimulate the female sexual organ. Therefore, during sexual intercourse it is possible to give a female a feeling of sexual pleasure.
In this case, according to the invention described in claim 6, a positioning member for allowing the outer ring to have a constant distance with respect to the inner ring is provided inside the groove of the inner ring. In this case, even though the outer ring is dislocated from the inner ring in the radial direction of the ring, the outer ring can be immediately returned to the right position with respect to the inner ring.
According to the invention described in claim 7, the positioning member is formed integrally with the outer ring. In this case, the positioning member allows the positional relationship between the outer ring and the inner ring to be proper and allows a cleaning liquid to be sanitary in cleaning the ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool with the cleaning liquid.
In the invention described in claim 8, there is provided a ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool including an outer ring whose outer edge serves as a female sexual organ stimulating portion, and an inner ring whose side surface receives a pressing force. The sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool has a stepped construction in such a way that when the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool is seen from a peripheral surface side thereof, the inner ring is positioned at an outer side in a widthwise direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool and the outer ring is positioned at an inner side in the widthwise direction thereof, and the outer ring is positioned outward beyond the inner ring in a radial direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool to form a stepped construction. The female sexual organ stimulating portion is displaced outward in the widthwise direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool upon receipt of a pressing force applied to the side surface of the inner ring and stimulates a female sexual organ.
As described above, the female sexual organ stimulating portion displaces outward in the widthwise direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool upon receipt of the pressing force applied to the side surface of the inner ring and stimulates the female sexual organ. Therefore, during sexual intercourse, it is possible to give a female a feeling of sexual pleasure.
In the invention described in claim 9, the inner diameter of the inner ring is shrunk by a pressing force applied to an outer-side surface of the inner ring to allow the inner ring to squeeze the penis. According to the invention, during sexual intercourse, the erection of the male penis is induced, and an erected state can be maintained.
In the invention described in claim 10, there is provided a ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool, U-shaped in section, including a pair of thick-walled portions whose inner-side surfaces confront each other, and a curved portion connecting both thick-walled portions to each other. Upon receipt of a pressing force applied to an outer-side surface of each of both thick-walled portions, each of both thick-walled portions makes a rotary motion with an end, at the side of the curved portion, of an inner-side surface of each of both thick-walled portions of the outer ring operating as a supporting point and stimulate a female sexual organ.
As described above, upon receipt of the pressing force applied to the outer-side surface of both thick-walled portions, the thick-walled portions makes a rotary motion with the end, at the side of the curved portion, of the inner-side surface of each of both thick-walled portions of the outer ring operating as the supporting point and stimulates the female sexual organ. Therefore, during sexual intercourse, it is possible to give a female a feeling of sexual pleasure.
In this case, according to the invention described in claim 11, both thick-walled portions project inward in such a way that the curved portion is located inward from the thick-walled portions.
According to the invention described in claim 12, a groove for forming an air hole communicating with a space formed of both thick-walled portions, the curved portion and with the outside of each other is formed on an inner-side surf ace of each of the thick-walled portions. In this case, during sexual intercourse, it is possible to return both thick-walled portions quickly from the outwardly displaced state to the original state and operate both thick-walled portions properly.
According to the invention described in claim 13, a radius is formed on an inner-side end and an outer-side end, in a radial direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool of a peripheral portion of each of both thick-walled portions in a widthwise direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool. In this case, during sexual intercourse it is possible prevent a female from having a feeling of physical disorder.
In the invention described in claim 14, there is provided a ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool including a ring body having a first ring portion, a second ring portion parallel with the first ring portion in a widthwise direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool, and an elastically deformable holding portion for holding the first and second ring portions. The ring body is so formed that the distance between a peripheral portion of the first ring portion and that of the second ring portion in a radial direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool is varied by a change in a pressing force applied to a side surface of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool.
As described above, in the ring body having the first ring portion, the second ring portion, and the holding portion, the ring body is so formed that the distance between the peripheral portion of the first ring portion and that of the second ring portion in the radial direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool is varied by a change in the pressing force applied to the side surface of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool. Thus, the operation of the first ring portion or that of the second ring portion is capable of giving a female a feeling of sexual pleasure during sexual intercourse.
In this case, according to the invention specified in claim 15, the ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool can be constructed so that the holding portion is positioned at an inner peripheral side of the first and second ring portions in the radial direction of the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool and supports the first and second ring portions at a thin-walled portion thereof thinner than the first and second ring portions, and so that the thin-walled portion supports the first and second ring portions at a side surface thereof opposite to confronting side surfaces of the first and second ring portions.
In the invention described in claim 16, there is provided a ring-shaped sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool which is deformed elastically by a pressing force applied thereto from a side surface thereof in such a way that a female sexual organ stimulating portion formed on a peripheral portion thereof moves and stimulates a female sexual organ.
This construction can also give a feeling of sexual pleasure to a female during a sexual intercourse.
By using a device, for accommodating a sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool according to any one of claims 1 through 16, incorporating a heating/warmth-keeping device for heating the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool and keeping the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool warm, it is possible to use the sexually sensitive portion stimulating tool at a moderate temperature.